knight unseen
by shleprock
Summary: A.U. what if things had changed early on in season three and Tracy had learned Nick's secret sooner. would the vamps and girls have had a chance for a happy ending? join me in a rewrite of the last season and let's see what might have been.


Disclaimer: All characters and rights belong to Barney Cohen/James D. Parriott and GLEN WARREN PRODUCTIONS, PARAGON ENTERTAINMENT CORP. TELE MUNCHEN, TriSTAR TELEVISION, USA NETWORK AND CBS. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and no money is being made from it.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTES: this is an A.U. so anything that does not line up with the show, this is the reason. this is also a Tracy/Vachon centric story, however it will include some Nick/Nat because they are just so hopelessly cute. also the show takes place in the early 90's but this story does not, I won't really say when it's supposed to be but you can assume it's around the current time. therefore some hair, clothing and technology changes are in place. lastly I am doing all this without a beta, so I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes, sometimes my brain goes faster then my fingers.

* * *

BLACK BUDDHA EP1. PART 1

* * *

Detective Tracy Vetter was getting dressed for work at five in the afternoon, and it was a experience she wasn't sure she liked. Tracy had always been a morning person, something she knew bothered some past friends and lovers. Not that there had been many, "lovers" that is, not friends. No... Tracy made friends quite easily when she tried.

At 24 she was tall, blonde, slim, and pretty, but not classically beautiful, a fact that she was personally quite happy about. To have been a great beauty probably would have kept her from getting to where she was today.

Not because of her herself, Tracy had never had any doubts about her abilities as a police officer once she had finally decided to join law enforcement, but because had she been more beautiful her parents would have seen her differently.

A mother who would have decided to parade her about like a debutant, a father that would have expected her to marry sooner and produce "handsome" well bred sons to carry on the Vetter tradition of law officers.

Tracy still would have become a cop, but she somehow didn't think she would have had the chance to earn the same amount of respect that she had now. It was hard enough being the Commissioner's daughter as it was without having everyone think she was some" Barbie doll" riding in on her daddy's coattails.

Her mother hated the fact that Tracy was a cop, she had wanted her to go into _any other_! profession, terrified that she would lose her in the line of duty one day. While her father never seemed to find anything but fault with her.

Maybe if she _had_ been truly beautiful her parents would have been more attentive, but Tracy didn't think she would have been happier. So tracy was glad that of the two Vetter girls her sister was the stunner.

And tonight she would be taking a new step in her life, beginning her fist shift at the 96th precinct. The fact that it was new shift hours with a new partner made her more then a little nervous, but Tracy was a Vetter and Vetter's never back down from a challenge (a fact which made for some very interesting family reunions) so tucking a deep green blouse into dark blue skinny jeans and slipping on her brown ankle boots she went to pour herself one last cup of coffee before she had to leave.

* * *

Javier Vachon glanced around the old church one last time, making sure he had everything he wanted.

A slightly wistful look came into his eyes as they passed over the guitar propped up in one corner, but it was too much trouble to try and take on the plane. He could always get another one once he had decided where to go, right now his only thought was to get the hell outta town.

He'd been in TORONTO for a couple of years and could sense that Amaru was getting close again. So he'd called the airport two nights ago and booked a seat on the first nighttime flight going in the opposite direction of the Inca.

Every city had it's dark side, the part where creatures like himself could hunt for easy prey that wouldn't be missed.

Drunks and addicts the drug dealers, the whores with their pimps, and as always in every city, the runaways. Vachon generally preferred to stay away from that last group, the way he figured it they were mostly just kids who had gotten a shitty deal in life and were looking for a way out. When Vachon had been alive abandoning your "very young" children _had_ been looked down upon, however after a certain age if your father beat or raped you, or if your family just didn't have enough food for everyone, then you were free to do whatever was needed to survive. And yes, some of them might become prostitutes, others will escape their past through illegal substances or drink, but it will have been their choice and not something forced onto them by a person meant to care.

So he hunted for the less than savory characters in what people in any city referred to as "the bad" side of town. and he would take money off his victims as needed, not that he "needed" very much. When you didn't eat and had no use for electricity or plumbing your expenditures were few.

After a day or two he would come across another of his own kind somewhere and find out where the local blood bars were located, find a flop and buy whatever it was he hadn't brought with him, and start to explore all over again.

But Vachon was beginning to wonder what it would be like to stay in one place for more than a few years. He still wanted to travel and see new things, after almost five hundred years the world was still interesting, still held things he'd not yet seen or done, and it was always changing. You could live in one place for years and know every store or restaurant, every street, and then come back fifty years later and find it all different.

But he wanted to be able to leave when _he_ was ready , not chased off by the _eternal burr_ in his ass. He liked TORONTO, it was modern but still had a history, and with the large population of his own kind it had a lot of places to find blood and company when he wanted it.

The fact that both Screed and Urs were here was also a plus.

Now because of his "brother" he had to leave before he was ready. D_ame him_! Vachon growled under his breath, and slinging the knapsack containing his small amount of stuff over one shoulder he climbed up to the roof of the church and set of into the night, he would stop by The Raven to say one last goodbye to Urs and Screed and maybe have a drink before getting on a plane full of humans.

* * *

Tracy looked all around as she entered the 96th precinct homicide division, it was surprisingly neat with the strong smell of fresh paint and an under scent of cleaning spray and coffee.

Ah... coffee, having taken so much time getting ready for work and fighting off her nerves, hadn't left time to finish that last cup before leaving and as a result she was dragging a bit.

Trying to stay up all the night before and then sleep during the day in order to prepare for the new schedule hadn't been successful either. Her body simply wasn't used to these hours and as a result sleep had been shallow with her waking often throughout the day.

A passing officer pointed the way to the Captains office and she knocked on the door jamb waiting for Reese to look up. He was a big middle aged black man with a no nonsense attitude, but he had a reputation for being fair, and although he was only going to be filling in for the week until Cohen came back she was looking forward to seeing how he ran things. Her father had often spoken of Joe Reese throughout the years and going by the things her father apparently disagreed with Reese about made Tracy even more curious. Anyone who could stand up to her father and _win_ was someone that had automatically earned her respect.

Detective Vetter, acknowledged Reese, his deep voice rumbling at her. Tracy stepped in with a gesture towards the door, yeah shut it he replied.

Closing the door Tracy turned and took a seat in the chair he indicated. Vetter, Reese said in straightforward tone, this isn't my squad, we both know that, but until Captain Cohen gets back I'm in charge of assignments and I've decided to partner you up with detective Knight for the week.

Tracy took a deep breath through her nose and blew it out slowly through her mouth, willing the anger away.

Nick Knight she thought, the department "golden boy". Known both for his arrest record as well as his looks. And because he _was_ the golden boy she had a pretty good idea _why_ she was being partnered with him.

Captain! Said Tracy lifting her chin, I have a very hard time believing that my father didn't have a hand in this, and if that's the case I want you to know I resent the insinuation from both you and him that I am incapable of looking after myself!

_ Now hold on!_ said Reese palms up in a stop motion, just what makes you think this is arranged?

Knick Knight! why on earth would you partner the brand new Detective in the house with it's most esteemed officer unless it was so he could "baby sit" me!

First off, said Reese in a stern tone, as acting Captain I can assign any dame way I please, and second I'm partnering you with Knight for some of the very same reasons you just mentioned. You _are_ new here, and he _is_ the best in the squad, he's also without a partner for a week, so I suggest you take this opportunity Detective Vetter! to learn from him, is that clear.

Yes Captain, she replied. He was right, as acting Captain he could assign however he chose and it wasn't her place to criticize. He was also right about her taking the opportunity to learn more about the squad and it's cases from someone who knew both well.

Listen, said Reese in a calmer tone as he stood up to sit on the edge of the desk next to Tracy's chair. Knight's not here yet, why don't you grab a coffee or a soda or something and wait in in the visitors lounge and when he gets in I'll inform him of his new temporary partner and bring him over to meet you okay.

Tracy gave a single nod of her head and stood, the Captain opening the door for her and giving her a light pat on the shoulder as she passed through.

She got the coffee, such as it was, more like battery acid ,and sat down against the wall in the waiting area leaning her head against her arm, (_I'll just rest my eyes for a minute)_ was her last thought before she was being shaken awake by Captain Reese who was standing next to a very disgruntled and skeptical looking Nick Knight.

* * *

They were driving through the dark in a light green sixty-one caddy convertible and neither had said a word since pulling out of the station.

turning in the front seat to face nick behind the wheel, Tracy held her wind blown hair back from her face and tried to think of something to say that would break the ice, but not sound completely stupid at the same time. Unfortunately this had never been a strong suit, and the first thing out of her mouth was, sooo...nice car!

She winced and thought to herself (_oh_ _Tracy_!_ why were you born without that handy brain to mouth filter.) _But Nick just gave her an amused look and said, thanks! it's all about the trunk space.

It got quiet again and Tracy let out a sigh deciding to dive straight into the deep end of the pool.

Look I know you got "stuck" with me, but I'm actually a pretty good cop when you give me a chance, and I don't need you to feel as if you have to carry me around in your back pocket or anything.

That's good, because I don't you'd fit!

Ha ha, all I'm trying to say is I didn't ask for this, and I know what your thinking. I wasn't thinking, said Nick a little too quickly. Yes you were, don't try and deny it. Everyone thinks it, at the academy, on the street's, it's like I have this big neon sign over my head: Commissioner's daughter, proceed with extreme caution. Silence descended on the car again.

She couldn't stand it for long, so they really allow you to drive this fossil huh? Nick glanced over with that slight smile, I won't tell if you don't. See! exclaimed Tracy, my point exactly. I am my own person with my own talents, and who my father is- has _nothing_ to do with where you are in your career? he interrupted . No, Tracy admitted, I'm not gonna say that. We both know it's a lie. I'd just like to be- judged on your own merit, finished Nick.

EXACTLY! Slightly embarrassed now Tracy shrugged, sorry! I just had to get that off my chest.

So where are we going? Nick seemed confused for a moment before replying, uh, nowhere in particular. I just thought we'd drive around and get acquainted. Oh, you mean keep me out of harms way? I didn't say that griped Nick. You didn't have to Tracy replied taking a deep breath of the cool night air.

Hey! we're almost at the airport. Nick smiled, my subconscious must be working overtime. She smiled back and decided to ask something she had been wondering about all evening.

So why didn't you go? I mean, you made the collar? He flicked a glance at her, Schank made it too.

Tracy shook her head, no,no,no they said dollard would have gotten away, that you somehow beat his car to the end of the block and forced him into a wall. Nick shrugged, well, the guy panicked and I got lucky. Tracy laughed, so you gave up a week in ALBERTA? This time Nick gave a full on grin, I hate to fly.

_(Ok, this seems to be going better_, _lets try another question.)_ I heard you were, um, allergic to the daylight, phototropic or something? Yeah? So why the convertible? Before he could answer an airplane ascending overhead suddenly exploded. OH,MY GOD Tracy gasped. Call it in said Nick, she was still staring at the plane that was going down. Tracy, call it in! She grabbed for the radio and after identifying there unit she reported what they had witnessed. Dispatch confirmed and promised to start sending out emergency workers and medical personnel.

* * *

In a tense silence they drove out of the main part of the city getting closer to where smoke and flames brushed the sky, and keeping an eye out for the crash site. When they found it on the edge of a small forest, hunks of metal and human bodies were strewn all over the ground.

Tracy got out of the car and came to stand beside Nick. Oh,my god she began, no one could have- suddenly Nick's head lifted like a dog when it scents something and he began to make his way down the hill they had parked on, Nick? what is it? Tracy called after him but he kept on going.

Knowing he would need her help for whatever he was doing she followed after.

He was dodging through the debris with his head still cocked as if listening to something when he suddenly ran to a pile of un-burning debris next to tree line. Tracy could hear it too now, the wails of a baby! (_oh,god oh,please no.)_

Nick began pulling bits of the metal away, a door and what looked like parts of the airplane body until he reached the grass underneath. And there miraculously, was a baby of about six months old wrapped in a soft pink blanket, Nick lifted her from the ground looking around helplessly like he suddenly didn't know what to do.

Tracy's heart went out to them both and she stepped forwards offering to take the baby from her relieved looking partner. As he passed the infant into her arms the baby seemed to relax, and fortunately between her own nieces and nephews and the high school/collage friends that had become mothers over the years she knew how to hold a baby.

Rocking the infant slowly back and forth she crooned soft words to her. Nick had crouched down and was holding something in his hand, Tracy couldn't see what it was but it was partially burnt and somewhat crumpled. When she heard his gasped exclamation of "Schanke! her heart sank even further, she knew Don Schanke was the name of Nick's partner. Whatever was in his hand it told Nick that both his partner and Captain had been on this plane and were now probably dead.

* * *

My partner got her out, Tracy told Reese as they walked through the now crowded scene. Fire and rescue were putting out the flaming debris and searching for any survivors, while the coroners office was taking away those announced dead for identification. I don't know how he lifted that thing, she continued.

Yeah, I heard of things like that said Reese, It's pretty incredible.

Tracy thought about that for minute, it was true you heard of amazing things being done under great stress, mothers lifting cars to get to their trapped kids, dogs finding some way to save their entire family from a house fire, but that baby wasn't Nicks, and as much as he might have wanted to save her, he should not have had the strength to lift that debris.

Looking behind her to where nick was embracing DR. Natalie Lambert, Tracy wondered.

Natalie she knew from some of her previous cases, as well as the annual police fundraises and ball. And she studied her partner's interaction with the beautiful M.E., surprised by the deep connection she sensed between them.

Beat cops were notorious gossips and if the "golden boy" of the 96th was going out with the well known pathologist she would have heard it by now.

_(The golden boy?_ ) Was he really, I mean sure he looked golden (she would have had to be blind not to notice his blue eyes, handsome face and brilliant hair) and he seemed both kind and humble, but there was definitely a dark sense of humor lurking under that "ah shucks ma'am" façade. But she liked him, he was brave, as evidenced by his actions to save the baby, who was now in the care of Social Services until her next of kin could be found, and so far he'd been polite and fair to her.

Whatever Nick Knight's secrets were, Tracy was content to let them be for now.

Obviously upset Nick had began walking away from a conversation with the Captain and Tracy moved to follow, only to be held back by Reese. You can ride with me, he said and she nodded accepting the offer, knowing that Nick would be on the way to visit his now former partners widow.

* * *

Having an airplane explode all around you and then crashing to the ground hurts...a LOT! I'm an immortal, but saying that is like saying a jar of something has no expiration date, if you pop the seal, eventually whatever's inside _Is_ going to mold. So when the plane blew I knew there was a chance I could die for good. If I had been incinerated by the flames, or landed in a tree impaling myself through the heart, or a piece of shrapnel had decapitated me then that's it, so long Javier. But none of those things happened, and I came to slowly. Sense of smell the first thing to return to me, burnt flesh, blood, hot metal and burning rubber just to name a few. Next came my hearing. Wailing sirens, the crackle of radios, the sound of something kept under pressure being released, closely followed by a chemical smell. Voices, all around everywhere the sound of humans talking, whispering, crying and gagging. At last, the feeling in my body begins to return.

* * *

Vachon was so deep inside himself busy taking stock of his varied and sundry injuries he had failed to notice the two humans walking nearby and opened his eyes.

A woman was looking down at him, her hand over her mouth. Captain! she called to someone ahead of her, he just blinked, I think he's alive!

Vachon kept his body completely still and eyes in the same position while a large black man walked over. His vampiric senses were enough that he could lay perfectly still with his eyes facing upwards and still easily observe the two humans looking down at him. The man he paid almost no attention to other than to note his appearance, but the woman he most definitely took a look at.

She was tall, he could tell that even from this angle, and slender as a wisp, (_like a prima ballerina)_ he thought, soft golden hair, misty blue /green eyes with long pale lashes, and skin like peaches and cream. Her voice when she had spoken was a soft smooth honey tone.

The man she had called "Captain" bent over Vachon, laying a large brown hand on his neck and feeling for a heartbeat. _(You'll have to keep that hand there for a while bud to find what your looking for.) _He's stone cold Tracy, the man said to the wisp,_ Tracy. _he's got no pulse. But I saw- _look,_ I think we've both seen enough for tonight, now let's go.

He began to walk away again, but Tracy bent down to Vachon's still open eyes and gently closed them. He had to repress the urge to gasp at her touch, skin that was soft and hot as a flame. She smelled of apricots and calla lilies, and her touch was so gentle, as if she truly felt sorrow for this supposed dead man she didn't even know.

TRACY! called the Captain, a touch of impatience in his deep voice. As soon as she began to walk away Vachon sprang up and into the tree line, then turned to peer at the woman one more time.

She stood surrounded by wreckage, and looked both fragile and strong. As if sensing his gaze she suddenly turned her head and looked directly at the place he had concealed himself, Vachon knew she couldn't really see him, too many years of hiding from mortals and immortals alike told him that. But something in his gut lurched. It wasn't fear exactly, it was something he hadn't felt before in his four century's.

Shaking the feeling off Vachon sank back even deeper into the trees. Finale the woman turned and walked over to where the human man she was with stood waiting and got into his car.

* * *

He watched until the two had driven away and then ran into the strip of forest behind him. Most of the larger animals would have been driven away by the loud noise and fire, if there even were any still this close to the city.

But he managed to find a few squirrels too used to humans to be afraid for long. Vachon could remember a time when almost any place in north america you could stand on the highest point around and still see nothing but land for miles in all directions, (_oh well, times change)_ he shrugged the thought off.

The squirrels blood was both distasteful and too small an amount, but it would give him what he needed until he could get to more. His severed left hand hurt like a bitch, but he'd had worse before.

Back at the crash site he perched himself in a tree and watched as the M.E. And other medical personnel loaded the last of the body's into ambulances and coroners vans.

The rescue workers had dug through all the debris and found no survivors save for a baby girl he heard them mentioning.

Vachon smiled, in all his years if he had learned _one_ thing, it was that "life" had a since of humor.

All those people aboard, and the only ones to walk away were an innocent baby and a creature of the night.

For himself at least Vachon was pretty sure that not one person on that plane (had they known what he was) would have cared if he lived or died. But he also knew that not one person on that plane, barring the most depraved of souls, would have traded that baby's life for their own.

Even amongst his own there was a kind of unspoken rule about children. In a dire emergency when there was no other choice a vampire had been known to feed off of a child, ( they were devoted to their own continued existence first and foremost after all) but no one liked to do it. Part of the thrill of feeding was the hunting and seducing, children were to naive and small to make for a good hunt, while only those who had already been sick in life would want to seduce one, ( and they never lasted long, after all nothing got the humans more up in arms then someone hurting kids) and as a result often they were staked by other vampires.

* * *

The emergency vehicles started off down the road and Vachon flew behind them using up the small amount of energy he'd gotten from the animal blood. The cars drove to PERSON INT. airport, pulling into an empty hanger, and he flew in after, crouching high above in the metal rafters watching as the bagged bodies were unloaded, placed on gurneys, and wheeled into sectioned off areas had been setup over to the side, and lights, autopsy tables and other pathology tools had been brought in.

Over the next day autopsies were preformed by various M.E's trying to determine which part of "explosion / plane crash" had actually killed that person. Any personal effects on the bodies were looked through in an attempt to help identify, and dental records became a much valued commodity.

During the daylight Vachon had stretched himself out in a dark corner of the hanger well away from any windows and slept, still tucked up in the rafters like a large bird. night fell and the Mounties began to bring in the examined passenger luggage, he got lucky when he noticed his knapsack was among them.

Large metal cart's with wheels has been placed in one cleanroom, they had what looked like small and large square metal bowls on them, each dish containing a body part not yet accounted for and he saw his own missing hand among them. At around nine p.m. a pretty M.E. with long sable hair came in and began her shift.

The night wore on and Vachon waited impatiently for his chance. Hours later most of the people had finally left the hanger, the only two remaining were a young Mountie on guard, and the pretty M.E. he'd heard referred to as Natalie.

Vachon dropped down from his rafters moving too fast for the humans to see and grabbed his severed hand from it's bowl. He was backing up into the shadows cast by the large empty space when the inside door to the hanger opened and the smell of calla lilies and apricots assailed his nose, it was her, _T__racy._

He watched as she began to make her way into the hanger. The door she had just come through swung open again and a tall blonde _vampire_ began to walk with her.

Would this be Tracy " I-never -use -my -father" Vetter? he asked.

I was just- _look_, I just wanted to see what was going on with the baby. You know, maybe help locate the relatives, something! (_ah..so tracy was there when the baby was_ found).

She turned her head and looked over at the vampire, how'd you get in? a few well chosen words, (_bullshit!)_

The M.E. named Natalie came up to them, this is not the best place for either one of you. She turned to the blonde vampire, how are Myra and Jenny? and he looked back at her with sad eyes. Holding up, they're strong.

Meanwhile Tracy had wandered over to one of the cork boards posted with pictures of those who were on the flight asking, why are these over to the side? The M.E. came up next to her, those are the ones we can't find she said, and then turned back to look at the blonde vampire standing in front of another board.

Vachon could feel great waves of grief coming from the immortal and suddenly it all clicked, what he was doing here and how the women seemed to know him so well. (_dios mio, this guy's a cop!)_

Turning back to Tracy, Natalie continued to explain. The two women were seated over the wing , probably incinerated, as for Valdez we don't know much about him other than he was in his 20's and on the plane, we haven't found his body yet! (_OK, time to go)._

He heard Natalie telling the Mountie gaurd that she and the two others were the last one's out as he made his way over to the clear plastic bag his knapsack was in.

The lights went out, and he began digging for his stuff when the slide of fabric and the soft scuff of a boot had his head coming up. A smell of gun oil and adrenalin mixed with apricots and calla lilies came to him and Vachon realized he had to make a decision_._

_(A. Bolt._

_(B. Stay where he was._

_(C. Hide._

, which normally wouldn't bother him, but after twenty-four hours covered in, grass, blood, sootand flame retardant chemicals, Vachon really wanted a shower and some clean clothes to put on after.

Staying meant he would have to explane to her what was going on_,_and while he could always put the "whammy" on her later, he was reluctant for some reason.

Hiding..._no!_ He was tired of hiding, he was tired of this hanger and he was hungery. So that left the first two and in the end his need to be clean won out, (_and maybe_ I_ want to talk to her a little_.)

So he stayed where he was and waited for her to come up behind him.

When she called out _freeze_! Metro police, Vachon had to snicker. You guys, you really say that, don't you? he asked with amusment. Like, _freeze_! It's like, what's that game kids play? Statue?

Tracy sounded anything but amused as she continued giving orders, _slowly_ turn around with your hands where I can see them.

I'm afraid that's gonna be a problem, said Vachon and turned to face her. Upright she was even _prettier!_ and allthough the tough act was kinda cute, he could see the shock on her face as she finaly got a look at the state he was in.

Bloody and waving his severd hand at her, Vachon said matter-of-factly I lost one in the crash. And pretty Tracy Vetter's eyes rolled up in her head as she passed out.


End file.
